I can't stay good forever
by Feisty Totodile
Summary: Madison Williams-Jones is the face of perfection, but what will happen when the object of her affection, bad boy Gilbert Beilschmidt, breaks her heart one too many times? Various pairings, such as USUK, as well as a lot of nyotalia mixed in. Rated T, but rating may go up, depending on how the story progresses.
1. Intro

Madison Williams-Jones is anything but impolite. She always was the petite but very proper young woman who would sit with her shoulders square, her legs properly crossed, and with the perfect posture of someone many years beyond her. She always kept her hair in sweet little pigtails that were tied with some just as innocent strawberry red ribbons. Each pigtail was nice and frizzy but the curls gave her more of a doll like appearence. Now to compliment her hair was her fair complexion that would put snow white to shame. It was fair, but not deathly pale, and in the right places she had the right amount of color, like in her cheeks. They had a dainty pink dusting that every makeup artist wanted to achieve.

She was perfect from head to toe with her meticulously kept uniform that her brother joked never had a wrinkle, to her organized notes and color coded folders for her various assignments and projects.

Madison woke up every morning, and gives her favorite childhood plush Kumajiro a hug. She gets dressed, and if she took a shower the night before to help her relax after a hockey game then she would take her hair out of the braid her cousin Francis taught her, and she would brush it into her pigtails. When she's ready, she carefully heads down into the kitchen and as part of her routine she makes pancakes. Thankfully the mix is ready and soon she has a nice plate for herself and her brother, who more than often forgot to eat.

She smiles and looks at the clock, noting that time is on her side with more than a good hour before she has to get out of her shared down and had down to the prestigious Hetalia academy and so with a smile she gets her backpack down and sets it on the table right as Alfred is waking up. She knew that Arthur had woken him up early so they could discuss something important with the academy. Arthur was the class president, and Alfred was the vice president so they had a lot of important matters at hand.

"Woah...Artie...I think there might be fairies or whatever...someone keeps leaving delicious food in here." Alfred drools at the sight of the pancakes and he sits down. "Hey dude relax...you don't have to yell. I was joking." He takes a bite in a way that Madison thought would embody the idea of gluttony. "So anyway are we going to hang out? No...we need some bro time dude...Yes dude I so mean it. Look, I seriously need some bro time." He leans back a little in the chair. "And coffee..." he gets up and goes to get a cup.

Madison can hear him go on about some girl that he asked out. She sighs and decides that she wants to head out and walk through the courtyard. She gets out her cellphone, and call the one guy she knew would be up at this early hour, and actually mean to be awake.

"Ivan, good morning." She smiles as she hears him pick up.

"Good morning Madison. How is my little maple leaf doing?" she could hear his cheerfulness as he replied back. Normally he had a reputation of being one of the most scary guys at the academy, but Madison refused to see that in him, and with a lot of time and kindness she befriended him, and learned that he was incredibly misunderstood. She found out that he came from an abusive household and that all he had was his older and younger sister. A lot of the abuse took its toll on him in more ways than can be described, but thanks to Madison he was able to smile, even if for a little while.

"I'm doing well." she smiles as she twirls a piece of her blonde hair between her fingers. "I was thinking of heading out into the courtyard before class started, would you like to meet you there?"

There is a small pause which causes Madison to worry.

"Of coarse~ I'd love to." She mentally lets out a sigh of relief. "The usual spot?"

"Oui~" she smiles. "The usual spot." When they hang up Madison takes her bag and puts some pancakes into a spare warm container. Ivan always loved to eat her pancakes and she always would be happy to make sure that he got a good breakfast that made him smile. She brings some of her maple syrup and walks out the door before Alfred returns to the kitchen.

The rest of the academy is dead quiet as many students are still asleep. Very few people would be awake, and Madison is grateful for it. She always did prefer a quiet setting, and gets upset when things get too noisy.

The walks to the usual spot, where there was a tree, a bench and some sunflowers that she and Ivan cared for. She sits under the tree on the bench, and after setting her backpack down, she notices Ivan walk over and without hesitation she gets up and hugs him.

By now he is used to her kindness and how warm she always is to him and hugs back, though she can still feel his small discomfort and doesn't hug him too long. "It's so nice to see you Ivan, it feels like forever, eh?" She sits down with him and presents him with the pancakes and her maple syrup.

"You spoil me, my little maple." he softly chuckles and eats the pancakes. "Still so warm~" he has a soft twinkle in his violet eyes that makes her giggle. If people say he's a block of ice, they would say that Madison is the one girl who warmed him up with her kindness. It was a shame that nobody noticed her long enough to actually credit her for that. "Da, it feels like it but that's how it feels for best friends, right?"

"Oui." She nods smiling. She enjoys seeing how happy he is, as knowing that she makes someone smile is one of the best feelings to her. She loves that warm feeling of knowing that she made a difference in someone's life and made a positive impact.

No, none of it was to get noticed but she did wish people could see her more. A lot of it was because deep down she really is a nice girl, and being such meant that she would always help others.

He eats the rest of the pancakes, and smiles at her "Thank you Madison." He has that small blush when he smiles. "Those are always perfect."

Now it's Madison's turn to blush. "T-thank you but...it's no big deal." there's her modesty again.  
"Nyet. Madison you're a really talented chief." He argues. "But anyway are we still up for that hockey game after classes?"

"Of coarse~" she smiles. Even though she has a strong competitive nature, she still loves to play with him because he had a close fiery competitiveness that made it all the more fun. "Just don't be mad if I beat you~"

"I'd love to see you try little maple leaf." He teases back.

"Hey this little maple leaf has a lot of fight in her." she looks at him with the same fiery passion that she always has for hockey.

"I can't argue with that." He smiles at her. "It's a shame not many people see this side of you...but..." he trails off as he looks at her. "It feels all the more special. You're like the rare sunflower that everyone else doesn't see as that...but do they deserve to..." he muses as she blushes.

"Ivan...I-I'm nothing special." She starts to blush more.

"Madison do you forget what you did? It felt like I was trapped in the cold block of ice that was my life...but you came in and helped in more ways than I can ever repay you. All I wanted was a friend and you become that for my sake. How can nobody see that kindness? It's simple: they are blinded by their stupidity...oh how I wish to crush every one of there dense little skulls starting with-"

"I-ivan..." She squeeks, causing him to stop. She knew that he has a tendency to go off into a weird state for a little bit. It wasn't his fault, and he was painfully unaware of it but Madison knew how to help him snap out of it which in the long run helped.

She felt her heart break for Ivan as she knows he's a nice guy, but has a lot of emotional and mental baggage that would take the best therapist years to try to understand. All she wants is to help mend the emotional tears in his heart, and to help him feel better and as his friend she will do anything to make that happen.

Something that she didn't know is that he has a crush on her. He has tried to tell her on multiple occasions but it Alfred usually ends up getting in the way with his loud and very obnoxious mannerisms. He loves Madison, but hates her brother.

"Thank you maple." he feels bad for almost slipping. "Maybe we should head to class now?"

"Sure." Madison smiles. "And did you find the homework easy?" She gets up and brushes her skirt off and when she reaches for her backpack Ivan is already carrying it for her. "I-Ivan you...you don't have to carry that for me." she blushes.

"Da, I know but I want to." he smiles softly at her.

* * *

They head to the classroom and Madison says good morning to their teacher who also happened to be Madison's aunt, or Francis's mother. She smiles warmly at Madison as she is always happy to see her and Ivan on time, and even lets the two of them start their assignments.

Their class consisted of discussing old and new romance novels, and unfortunately for Madison she was forced to read Twilight. Madison dreaded the very idea of reading the book and with each chapter she felt like someone had put her brain into a blender and set it on the highest setting. Then the main character, felt worse than anything she had ever read. She cringes at how desperate Isabella seems with wanting a boyfriend and how she lets it take over her life. She looks at the book cover and cringes.

"Are you alright Madison?" Ivan looks at her, his violet eyes filled with concern.

"I...I didn't really like this." She sighs.

"I know what you mean. " Ivan frowns softly. "I would like to take that Edward Cullen and crush his skull into a fine powder." A soft kol noise filled the room for a moment. Thankfully Mrs. Bonnefoy is used to it, or rather she chooses to ignore it.

Madison takes out a notebook and writes in her sketchbook. She doesn't realize it but soon she ends up doodling a maple leaf. The leaf soon is joined by a hockey puck, and finally a small bird. She looks down at it, and right as class starts she hears the voice of the one guy that make her incredibly nervous.

Gilbert, the most popular guy in the academy proudly strides in about five or more minutes late, and as expected he's texting on his phone. He looks around for a seat, and spots one. He rushes over and sits down not noticing that Madison is right next to him.

She looks at him as he finishes a text to either Francis or Antonio, and then hits send before putting his phone away. She bites at her bottom lip and feels like her heart is beating a million miles a second.

There he was sitting next to her, but he didn't even notice her.

Contrary to Madison Gilbert was the guy who went out and partied until he couldn't walk. He would go out with his two friends and go find women. He wasn't the type of person who would go for a serious relationship, and so the very most he was with a girl was about a month but that was extremely generous.

She glances over at him and notices that he's sending another text but this time he has rather large smirk. She sighs and realizes that he's probably texting Elizaveta now. She was his only somewhat serious girlfriend but they didn't last too long. She turns her attention back to her notebook not noticing that Ivan is giving Gilbert the most deadly glare in the world. No...scratch that. He is giving Gilbert the most evil glare in the universe.

* * *

The next class Madison has is a cookie class that Francis helps teach. He smiles at Madison, as she puts on her own maple leaf apron and gets ready to start with the assignment. She pulls her hair into a small bun, and is ready to get started when a very annoyed Mr. Beilschmidt walks in, pulling Gilbert by the ear.

Francis chuckles and asks what he did this time. Gilbert was thrown out of his class for once again for hitting on one of the Italy sisters. He has a habit of annoying Chiara to the point where she flips over a desk, and nearly punches him out. Contrary to popular belief, Chiara was a lot more tough than Lovino, but she had to be pushed to that point.

Gilbert always knows the buttons to press, and so he usually ends up upsetting the Italian to the point where she does beat him up.

Anyway there Gilbert was, just feet away from Madison. She feels her heart beat pick up in a way that made her wonder if others could hear it too. Francis notices how nervous she is, and because he knows his little cousin likes Gilbert, he asks the albino to work with her.

"Have I seen you before?..." Gilbert softly frowns when he is put in her station. He grumbles when he is asked to put the apron on, and while he does so, he looks Madison over. He grins in approval at her, and when she notices she blushes a million shades of red. "Either way...want to meet up with me during lunch?"

She can't believe what she's hearing, and when a small pause she nods. "O-oui...I-I'd love to."

* * *

Madison happily walks to the spot, holding a small bag with her prepared meal. She was hoping that she could share a few with Gilbert, and maybe, just maybe he would remember her. She feels excited seeing as how the hottest guy in the school asked her to meet up with him.

She takes a few steps and pauses when she hears a small giggle. Weird...it was supposed to be the two of them. She tries to tell herself that he invited one of his friends. In that case if she got onthe friend's good side then she would have a better chance.

She moves closer until she finally sees him. Gilbert, the guy of her dreams, and object of her affection for a very long time. Gilbert...with another girl.

She freezes in place at the scene ahead of her. There was Gilbert, her crush, in a heated makeout session with a tanned brunette girl. He's leaning into her, against the brick wall, his lips smashed up against the girls perfectly red glossy lips. His hands travel up and down her waist, as she plays with the hem of his pants.

This is all too much for the shy Canadian, and she turns on her heel running away from it all. Her vision is blurred by the bitter stings of each tear. She doesn't want to go back to classes, and so she leaves the gates, and when she can't run anymore, she breaks down into tears. A few people stop and stare, but nobody wants to go near her.

That is until a voice spoke up.

"Madison...love what's wrong?"


	2. Time to get noticed

Madison looks up and sees the one person who could help her feel better.

Alice Kirkland, Arthur's twin, and probably one of the most ruthless women in the academy. It was her, Chiara Vargas, and Elizabeta who were three of the toughest women to walk in the academy. She helps Madison up, and brings her to a small cafe.

"Here, drink this..." she gives Madison a soothing cup of tea. "And don't worry I asked them to put maple in it, just the way you like it." She winks as she puts the bottle of syrup Madison carries in her bag away.

Contrary to the tough girl image, Alice was also very nurturing to those she cares about, and so she was going to make sure that Madison was calmed down first.

"T-thank you..." Madison is still shaky as the warm liquid glides down her throat. She drinks a good portion of it before resting the cup. "I-I...I was having a good day..." she sniffles. "And then...G-gil...he..."

"Gilbert? What did that bloody git do to you now?" Alice frowns at this. She always was wary of him and the bad friends trio.

"He...he forgot about me...and was making out with some girl..." she tears up again, and is startled when her phone rings. With a sigh she picks it up. "H-hello...?" the color drains out of her face. "N-no Ivan...I wasn't feeling well...I...I may have picked up a stomach bug...alright I'll see you later." She hangs up, and breaks down into tears again. She knows that Ivan is going to find Gilbert and make him pay, and so she cries for pulling her friend into her problems.

"Love...please calm down. It's not your fault."

"You...you don't understand it...I try to be a good person, and get great grades...but when I get high honors, Alfred gets the party for having a a few b's" she sniffles. "Nobody remembers me...my own brother walks by me, and Ivan sometimes sits on me...I hate it all so much..." her fragile form is shaky, and her sobs sound more choked out. Alice does her best to comfort her, but so much of it is in vain. "I want people to notice me...I want people to like me...but it's so hard..."

"Well love, you're trying too hard..." Alice trails off. the be yourself speech was no use to Madison and would just make her more upset. "Do you think I care about what people thought? Oh hell no...and now look at me." She grins. "Those gits don't try to mess with me." She takes a sip of her own tea. "You just need to explore yourself, but don't try to please everyone. Just think about it, promise?" She has to leave, making sure that Madison goes with her. She brings the crying girl back to her room, and after everything, makes sure she goes to all of Madison's teachers to tell her that Madison got sick during lunch and is resting in her room.

Madison sits in her room and hugs her feels so empty and hurt inside. She keeps Kumajiro close to her, and even talks to her best friend, even if there wouldn't be a reply back. It was the comfort in being able to console in something that was important to Madison, and if she could she would wish Kumajiro alive like how another stuffed animal was.

Her phone rings again, and this time it's Alfred.

"Yes Al..." she wearily answers.

"Woah Mads...you do sound bad." Alfred sounds really surprised."I hope Ivan didn't get you sick with his commie germs..."

"Al...please stop that. Ivan is nice...and in case you forgot Russia isn't like that anymore..." she sighs. "It hasn't for a very long time..."

"Yeah whatever, but look, I'm going to be back late. Artie is making me help with the dance budget, but the hero will make sure it's fun." and with that he hangs up.

Madison sighs as she lies on her bed while cuddling her favorite stuffed animal. All she wants was someone to notice her, and to care for her. She felt a small pain in her heart whenever she sees those cute couples out. She wishes for someone she could hold hands with, and to cuddle with. She wishes for someone who would love her, and see her as more than "Alfred's shy sister". She wants so much to have a guy like Gilbert, who would smile at her with that confident smile she finds so attractive, and dare she say...sexy. She wants to get those texts where he writes how he wants to leave class and be with her.

All of it feels like a lost dream, or in more depressing terms like trying to collect water with her fingers. She can feel the liquid flow down, back into the ground, and even if she has it within her hands, the fluid slips between the smallest of spaces in her fingers, and so with each time she feels closer to her goals, is when they slip further and further away.

She sits up and looks at herself. Her face is red and puffy from the crying and her hair is a little disheveled, but other than that she looks how she normally does.

Alice's words echoes through her mind, and that's when she decides that she doesn't like the way she is. She doesn't like to be the one that others walk over like a staircase. She doesn't like how Alfred manipulates her into doing his assignments, or how the times Gilbert did remember her, he talked her into doing all of the work they were assigned to work on together. Above all else she hates how in her years at the academy, all of her hard work was barely noticed.

She wants to change.

No...she needs to change.

* * *

The first thing Madison does is go to the closest hair salon. A few heads were turned, but not much attention was given to her. She frowns and goes to the front desk and is greeted by the fake smile that every business plastered over their plastic employees.

"Welcome miss, and how can I help you?" She talks to Madison in this happy, go lucky tone that makes her feel a little sick. Life was far too harsh for her to be this generically happy.

"I want something done with my hair..." She pauses to think what she wants. "How much will it be to get it straightened out?" That was the first drastic change she could think of.

The lady gasps, and looks like she's tryingto say something, but all she can do is open her mouth, and close it.

"Miss...your hair is naturally curly, and so many would kill for those soft curls." She leans forward and touches them.

"Then cut them and give them to someone else...I don't care." Madison coldly replies. the only good out of her new hair was she was going to donate the natural blonde curls to someone who would need them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?...you're so cute that I can't bear to let them be butchered like that." Now her sweet cheery attitude was melted away, and she was trying to talk Madison out of it.

"No...I want them gone, and after I'd like some colors added in. Maybe some reds or neon pinks..." Madison muses at what her new look was going to be, and decides she wants to dye her hair too.

This sent the lady at the help desk into a figurative heart attack, and she went on about how many woman would kill for such lovely, well kept natural light blonde hair. Madison wasn't hearing any of it and had decided that she was going to change.

With each strand that has cut Madison felt a small pain in her heart. No her hair wasn't going to be really short, but it was going to be a noticeable change. She watches as the long strands are put into a big to be shipped off to make natural wigs for cancer patients or whoever needed them. She looks at her hair so far and it does a lot shorter, but then she remembers that it will gain some length back when the strands are straightened out. It takes a little while, but soon Madison is staring at her new hair. Without the curls that she and Francis both shared, she looks a lot more like she could pass for a female Alfred. The soft flow of the elegant curls is replaced by more plain and almost crude looking strands.

Next was the important part: the dyes. She was handed a small chart of what feels like endless colors of reds and pinks. Just exactly how many shades of reds did Madison look at? That's the million dollar question.

Madison chose a mixture of a dark blood red, and a deep cherry red. Some strands would be darker, and some would be brighter.

Luckily for Madison her hair is already light enough so she never had to use bleach. The only problem was how temporary the dye was. In a few months she would have it washed out completely and back she was choosing a new color.

Madison is antsy with waiting and so she uses her phone to send browse some new clothing styles. Goth felt too much for her, and she couldn't see her doing that. She doesn't want to copy Alice either so there was another style out of the way.

Then it hit her.

Madison always dresses like the perfect girl with her modest version of the uniform. There isn't a requirement for the measurements, but Madison feels comfy with a longer skirt.

Or rather felt comfortable with a longer skirt. She makes a mental note, to wear short skirts, but should she wear fishnet stockings, or is that asking for too much attention?

Madison decides that she wants to stand out, and so she makes change after change to her modest but cute uniform.

After what feels like an eternity Madison walks out with her new hair. Instead of having curls with a nice even flow, she has choppy straight strands that had a wild feel to them. If her hair used to go to the middle of her back, then her new hair would go to her shoulders, or maybe a little front section of her hair,is mostly the dark red, with the tips being the brighter cherry red, and they look more like bangs. Madison doesn't even bother to do any homework, and she collapses onto her bed, and sleep quickly takes over.

* * *

The next day, Gilbert slinks into class, and sits down, feeling like something was missing. He didn't exactly remember Madison, so she wouldn't be the first thing that came to mind. He picks up his phone and is about to go to sending a text, when the door swings open.

There's Madison Williams-Jones, except so much is different. Her bag is a little smaller, but that's not what stands out. When the teachers saw her, she would wear proper length skirts, but now the one she wore was shorter, showing off her toned legs. It want above the knee, and was short enough that if she wanted, she could just barely flash her panties to someone. Her hair isn't tied back into the proper pigtails, and instead has a more rough feel to it. She frowns at Gilbert, who was not so discretly checking her out. She's wearing a red lipstick, that gives her more of an edgy feel to her. The room silences, before going into a fit of small whispers and murmurs.

Ivan stares at his best friend in shock. He always has and always will have a soft spot for the petite innocent look she perfected, but now, now she lost that. He frowns deeply, hoping that she will sit next to him and talk about what happened, but she walks by him, and sits down in her own seat.

Madison lets out a small yawn, feeling a few bored tears smudge her eyeliner a bit, but at this point she can't care less.

Now her plan began.

The novel that they were starting on for the next assignment was something a bit different from the last assignment that Mrs. Bonnefoy assigned before. She required that the students did a bit of research on the author Jack Keroac, and to have an open discussion about his life.

As expected, Madison was expected to talk about it first.

"Madison, what did you learn about him?" She starts by looking at the girl, even if she was startled by the new look.

"Honestly I didn't bother." Madison shrugs. "He was completely boring to look up, and the bio lost me when I realized it would be just as fun to read about a hobo." She leans back in her chair and yawns. "At least the hobo down the street is somewhat more interesting."

The room falls deathly silent, as Mrs. Bonnefoy looks at her, as if she just uttered every curse in existence. Madison continues with her look of indifference, which was like the bait that reels Gilbert in closer. He moves to the seat next to her, and with a soft grin, writes on a piece of paper.

_**Hey, how could I not notice you before ;)**_

Madison looks at the paper, and raises an eyebrow. Now was her turn to reply. Was she going to play it safe, and innocently brush off his mistake, or was she going to take the risk, and make a flirty reply?

With little hesitation she takes out her pink pen, and starts to write, sliding the paper back to Gilbert.

_**Didn't see me, eh? And you call yourself awesome lol**_

She giggles at his shocked look that soon turns to a confident smirk, and as if attacking the paper, he writes his reply. He glances over at her, and then writes a little bit more.

_**Or maybe I was far too awesome to see you? ^v^ but I can't ignore those strong words frau. Do you know of the old abandoned building?**_

He slips the note to Madison, who glances at it for a moment. A long time ago there was an art building, but over time the area became neglected, and so it was just there. Nobody really knows what it's kept for, but some speculate that it's to preserve the many sculptures and murals kept.

Madison feels herself blush, as she knows the area is a well known place for couples to go, and not to appreciate the art...

_**Maybe ;)**_

He looks at her reply, and softly chuckles.

_**Then we'll have to go there together, ja?**_

She looks at the note, and feels her eyes widen in surprise. Not only was she talking with her crush, but he's into her. She regains her composure when he chuckles. Now it was her move. She puts the pen down and turns to face him.

"Does this answer your question?" She leans in and whispers in his hear, before slowly moving to his cheek, and kissing it in a teasing lips were so close to touching his own that when he smirks, she can feel it. She looks over at the clock and notices that class is ending so she leans back. "Just don't keep me waiting...or you'll see why I can hold my own against the scariest guy in the academy." And with a teasing smile, she stands up and walks out.

* * *

Classes feel like a blur to Madison, until finally it's time. She sneaks out of the last class, and puts her bag into her dorm, before heading out, only to be met by Gilbert.

"You followed me to my dorm?" She blushes as he chuckles at her. "I don't really like spending much time in it, since my brother and Arthur are all over each other." She covers her mouth, as she realizes what just escaped her lips. "I mean...arguing over the budgets...it turns into an ugly fight."

"I knew it." Gilbert laughs as he takes out his phone. "Hold that thought..." he dials a number and waits. "Hey Francey pants~...Yeah I know...but dude I have unawesome news. Remember big brows? Well he's been making visits to florida if you know what I mean...kesesese..." his smirk turns into a small frown. "No, I got it from a reliable source...who?...I think this is your cousin?" He turns to stare at Madison. "Yes...it's her...sorry Francey...well go to Antonio...yes he can cheer you up...no, he broke up with her..."

Madison lightly frowns as she waits for his phone call to finish. Just how long could a guy like Gilbert take on a cellphone? Was he trying to break the world record that was obviously set by Feliks, or so the rumor was...

When she hears him turn his phone off, she almost lets out a sigh of relief, but she couldn't come off as too desperate.

"Ready frau?" He takes her hand, and starts to walk. Madison felt a little strange as he practically dragged her across the courtyard and to the art building, but at the same time, something about how he guided her felt right. She only held her brother's hand, and Ivan's hand before, and Alfred's always felt like the food he ate, slightly greasy with that leather texture. While Ivan's was an eerie cold that when she held his, it felt like his cold would overcome her warmth. With Gilbert, it wasn't greasy, or leathery, or cold, it just had that right amount of dominance going on.

They soon make it to the building, and Madison feels a little lost as he guides her to a staircase in the back past the ancient looking statues, and oddly enough a room with a the Italian flag painted onto it. A while ago, the Italy sisters' grandfather used to live in the art building, and so a lot of his work was left over. He ran the place, so maybe he left the old place up as a monument to his old work? Again, nobody really knows.

Gilbert stops and gestures for Madison to sit down. She does so, and he is soon joining her. The awkward silence is soon stopped, when he turns to her.

"So...frau, it's just you with the awesome me~" he grins softly. "What are you going to do?" He teases her with a smirk.

She leans in, and presses her lips against his own, even if she was incredibly nervous. He grins at her, and kisses back, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Everything about it felt right. He always was the one she wanted to be with, and now, this feeling of being on a cloud, cloud nine hits her. It gives her a nice unreal feeling that was like the happiest memory. His lips feel like they fit perfectly against hers, further intensifying this blissful feeling.

As expected, they have to separate for air. She leans back and softly smiles at him.

A voice calls out, startling the two, and with a small gasp, Madison curses her bad luck. The two people she was hoping to avoid found her, and now there stood her brother, and his boyfriend, Arthur. Alfred looks ready to punch Gilbert in the face, while Arthur is both annoyed, and confused.

"Bloody hell Gilbert, what have I told you about making out in the art build-Madison...sweetie is that you?"


End file.
